Blank Pages
by Manda-chan
Summary: She'd been having strange dreams lately. All thanks to Chrno's new form. ...And things were only fated to become more complicated than she could possibly imagine. CxR
1. Default Chapter

Heyla, everyone. This is a new area of fanfiction for me, but I simply had to jump into it. I was addicted to Chrno Crusade the moment I picked up the first two manga at my local bookstore. I've seen part of the anime, as well. Unfortuneately, someone already ruined the ending for me (before I even touched the series at all, actually), but I'm still in love with it, regardless.

My focus? The intricate and complicated bond between Chrno and Rosette. You'll probably be seeing quite a few one-shots from me based on the two of them, including this one. I've actually come up with a few ideas before this particular fiction came to mind, but I decided I wanted to start with this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Summary: _She'd been having strange dreams lately. Restless, she took a nightly stroll. And she found him in the common room, reading. But the more he refused to acknowledge her, the more she desired his attention. (CxR)_

**Blank Pages**

The moon's full and reflective surface couldn't have shone any brighter through the sheer curtains of the small and silent room.

And Rosette Christopher couldn't have felt any more restless.

How many hours had she spent uselessly tossing and turning about? The sheets were already a rumpled and tangled mass at the foot of her bed, forgotten. And her legs were strewn off to the side, feet dangling helplessly over the right edge of the bed. The sleepless nun released a frustrated growl into the pillow her head was currently flopped face-down upon and slowly raised her tired and reddened eyes. She whimpered softly and turned over, lying spread-eagled in her thin cotton nightgown as she stared at the ceiling.

Unnerving. Unsettling.

As much as she enjoyed sleeping (perhaps even a bit too much, as far as Chrno and the Order were concerned), lately the sweet bliss of dreams would not come. No, two seperate things plagued her sleep. There was no peace. Nightmares haunted her unconcious state endlessly. She couldn't escape them no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't run from them or block them out, she couldn't... she couldn't...

Sometimes her brother would visit her in the dreams. And everything would start happy and carefree, like old times. A tinkle of laughter, a simple smile, a kind word. And then the _screaming_. The echoes of his pained cries assulted her to no end. Flashes of Joshua's face. A different kind of laughter, colder. His clothes would be stained in blood, just like that night at Seventh Bell.

And always, he would say the same thing.

_"I'm strong, Rosette. I have power and I'm happy now. I don't need you anymore."_

**I don't need you anymore.**

She promised to protect him. It hurt to hear him say those things, even if it was just an illusion her mind created in its dormant state. Rosette hastily wiped a tear that had formed in her eye and sighed.

The other dreams she had been having, on the other hand...

She couldn't really call them _nightmares_, she thought with a blush. Strange as they were, the gun-toting nun had to admit she almost _enjoyed_ them.

Rosette abruptly shook her head furiously at her own thoughts, the color in her cheeks darkening further. Why would she enjoy something like..._that_, especially when it involved the violet-haired demon?

Chrno.

His young appearance had disappeared. So suddenly, in fact, that Rosette recalled screaming in alarm when she first caught sight of him that morning. And in seeing her shocked expression, the demon had panicked. _"Rozetto, calm down," he pleaded with a defensive wave of his hands, afraid that her wordless and open shock would shortly turn into a beating upon his noggin. "The Elder assured me this form would consume no more of your Astral than the child one."_

How dense could he possibly be?

Rosette had eyed him carefully, her mouth still open in shock. He was easily a head taller than she was now, if not more. The same purple hair lay braided behind him, slightly longer than before. Likewise, his pointed ears remained. But his face was now more angular and had lost the pudgy, childish cheeks. And there was a slight slant to his crimson eyes that hadn't been there before.

He was handsome, to put it lightly.

Rosette's cheeks flushed all over again as she recalled the said incident. Sure, she thought his demon form was also attractive, but it was child Chrno she had grown accustomed to seeing. Only now, it had seemed as though he'd had a growth spurt.

It was then the dreams had started.

His newest form had somehow twisted its way into her dream world. If she wasn't having a nightmare about Joshua, she was dreaming of a Chrno she was certain her subconcious had created. He would do things, say things that were, were...

Tempting. Exciting. Aggressive. Spontaneous. Mysterious. Dangerous. _Sexy._

No...No...**NO!**

Her breath quickened from the recollection of those dreams, her heart pounding steadily and heavily against her chest. Chrno wasn't...like _that_. He still acted the same way around her, day to day. The smiles, the jokes, the Chrno she knew remained despite the drastic change in appearance.

Why had her subconcious suddenly painted him into something different? Was this her _own_ doing?

No, of course not! If it was anyone's fault, it was **his**!

Anger crept into her veins from nowhere and she sat up, furously throwing her legs over the side of the bed and stalking toward the door. If she didn't blow off this steam, she'd never get any rest tonight.

Rosette was faintly considerate of the others in the girl's dorm as she carefully edged the door to her room open and stepped out. She'd simply go and pace around the common room for a little while and perhaps warm her cold feet by the fire. Nodding silently to herself, she crept through the hall and continued down the stairway.

Everything was quiet and still. In her energetic state, Rosette nearly considered making as much racket as humanly possible, just to break the eerie silence. The only thing that effectively halted her was a vision of Sister Kate yelling at her about disturbing the peace and demanding she write several apology notes. Sweatdropping from the thought, her bare feet carried her into the dimly lit common room. She sighed audibly, certain she was far enough from the dorms that she could at least breathe freely now without having to watch her back for Sister Kate's highly displeased form. "What a _pain_," she said, a slight note of irritation in her voice.

A rustle.

The blonde demon exorcist jumped in surprise, automatically reaching for the holster where her gun would normally be positioned. However, due to her current attire, her hand merely grasped a fistful of white fabric. _Damn_, she cursed inwardly. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she lifted her azure gaze to scan about the room.

Another rustle.

She quickly turned to the acute noise, adrenaline pumping and ready to face whatever was lurking in fire-lit room. But her eyes merely met the back of a chair, positioned next to the fire. She took a small step toward it, and her blue orbs soon caught sight of something bright hanging over the arm of the red chair.

A yellow ribbon.

The nightgown-clad girl nearly fell to her knees as relief flooded her system. "Chrno, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she chided, annoyance lining her tone. She waited for the apology from her violet-haired demon friend, as he was sure to provide at any moment.

But he did not respond.

Aggravation heightening, Rosette stomped over to the side of the chair, hands on her hips. Chrno sat there, seemingly oblivious to her and the rest of the world as a book lay open in his hands. There was no title on the book itself, she noted, only able to glance at the cover. She blushed as her eyes traced his older form, casually reading in his simple black nightwear, but quickly shook it off. "Chrno," she tried again, her voice still even so as not to wake anyone nearby unexpectedly.

The rustling noise was revealed as he calmly flicked another page and continued reading, still refusing to acknowlegde his Contractor's presence.

A vein throbbed in her temple. How could he be so stupidly absorbed in a _book_? Irritation won over her actions as she quickly swiped a hold of his braid and yanked the end.

She thought she heard a grunt of displeasure from the demon, but his crimson eyes remained fixed upon the book and he still refused to regard or offer her any form of recognition.

If it was one thing Rosette hated, it was being so openly **ignored**. Two more veins throbbed in unison with the first, her face constricting dangerously. How _dare_ he try to ignore her! This was almost as _un_-Chrno-like as those weird dreams!

She suddenly smiled wickedly. Thought he could just flat out _ignore_ her, did he? She'd show him.

Kneeling next to the chair, she stuck out her index finger and poked his cheek. In return, he sighed and turned another page of the novel he was engrossed in. Rosette's grin widened as she continued to poke his tanned cheek over and over. No one could stand this type of silent torture very long. He would break under the pressure, she'd make sure of that.

...But after a full three minutes of useless poking, the young nun wasn't sure which had taken more abuse, his cheek or her poor finger. Frustration re-energized, she swiftly grabbed the offending demon's cheek and pinched it between her thumb and forefinger.

And yet again, he remained glued to the book.

Rosette Christopher was not one for giving up. No, not even when she appeared to be fighting a hopeless battle. Determination set into her features as she rolled the sleeves of her nightgown up. The blonde teen boldly took a stance right before the seemingly-oblivious bookworm and cleared her throat. He propped his arm up on side rest of the seat, his hand supporting his chin as he turned another yellowed page. The irritated Rosette apruptly reached out with her hands, which each respectively snatched a hold of one of Chrno's pointy ears, and pulled outward on both ends. Another strangled grunt escaped the demon's throat, but he merely batted her hands away like one would to brush off a fly.

Anger welled more vibrantly inside Rosette. He was so casually refusing to acknowledge her, no matter what she did to grasp his attention!

It was time to change tactic.

"Ku-Kurono," she whimped pathetically, a sob releasing dramatically through her throat as her eyes focussed on the floor at his feet.

This was the ticket. He was sure to apoligize for having upset her. He was so soft-hearted, afterall. Adding another strangled sob for good measure, she carefully lifted her gaze.

He hadn't so much as moved a muscle. Rosette gritted her teeth as he drew another page back and yawned. Had to lay it on _thicker_, did she?

"You...You like that _book_ more than talking to _me_, is that it?" she asked, lacing her tone with dejection.

She paused for a reaction and yet was not rewarded.

_Guilt. Make him feel guilty, Rosette. Bite his conscience in the arse!_

"I came looking for you, Chrno. I had a nightmare." It was half-true, she mused. "And...And yet you're so selfishly absorbed in an old _book_ that you can't even _speak_ to me."

He crossed one leg over the other as he turned his head to the side, the book following his line of vision as he changed position.

Rosette's world turned red and she lost all rational thinking. With a furious growl of anger and frustration, she drew back her fist and thrusted it forward with great speed, sure to deck the ruby-eyed demon right in the nose.

**Thwack.**

Rosette blinked once. Then twice.

Her assult reached a barrier. A dark-skinned hand blocked its path, simply and effectively.

She drew her fist back, as though burned by the contact. Had he just openly _defended_ against her attack? Her surprised blue orbs searched his face as he too drew back his hand. No, his eyes hadn't moved. They were still rivetted solely on the object he favored over her.

Refusing to give in, she threw another spontaneous punch toward the violet-haired demon.

**Thwack.**

Again, the same offending hand raised to oppose her, blocking her pathway to Chrno's impassive face.

Her cheeks puffed out in futher annoyance and she pulled her fist back once more.

Or rather, _tried_ to.

Fingers had curled down around her fist, imprisoning it. She pulled back roughly, attempting to dislodge it once more. But his grip was stronger than hers. Rosette's eyes searched his face desperately. What was he _playing_ at?

His lips curved upward ever-so-slightly, eyes still trained upon the book.

Her mouth fell open in dumb shock. Was this really _Chrno_? The actions and demeanor of this doppleganger were completely unlike him. At least, unlike the Chrno _she_ knew. Now that she thought of it, he was a quite a mystery. He rarely shared his thoughts or feelings about anything. She had simply assumed the behavior he had exhibited before her, until now, was his true self. Perhaps...she had been wrong?

Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat.

Somehow, this was reminiscent of the Chrno in her recent dreams.

Hesitantly, she let her gaze lift from where his hand was still clamped securely over her fist, back up to his face. The smirk was gone, she noted. Slowly, she pulled her right arm back again, but his grip remained firm as ever. Her heart continued to pound from her racing thoughts and she dared a glance at his face once more.

Fire met water in a clash that nearly sent Rosette to the ground with a yelp.

His gaze was steady. This version of Chrno seemed to have a deeper shade of eyes than she remembered. Or maybe it was the lighting. Whatever the case, she felt her breath catch in her throat. It was not a furious stare, nor was it bathed in kindness. It was _different_.

She had his attention now. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? She'd been bugging him so heatedly all this time. And yet...Rosette Christopher found that she wanted nothing more at the moment than to shrink and disappear altogether. But she could not tear her eyes from his. They were drawn and held captive.

**Intense.**

The perfect description of his crimson orbs at present. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at her like _that_?

"Sit."

His voice was calm and even, but it was not a request. The tone was deeper than she remembered, laced with something she couldn't decipher. Normally, she'd just haul off and pound the little devil on the head, wouldn't she? Of course she would! But...

The devil wasn't so _little_ anymore.

Her insides squirmed uncomfortably. No, he definitely wasn't.

"Rosette," Chrno interrupted her contemplation. "Sit."

Complying wordlessly, she lowered her nightdress-clad form to the carpetted floor before the chair, breaking her gaze from his as she did so. He finally released her hand and his legs uncrossed, each repositioning on either side of her. Before she could even think to question him, something touched the crown of her head. Risking a glance back up at him, she realized his arm was outstretched, hand resting lightly on the top of her head. A cryptic smile played on his features as his hand gently smoothed the silky blonde strands of her hair. And he repeated the gesture several times.

Rosette felt her cheeks heat considerably. Was he..._petting_ her? Incredulous as she was to such an idea, she felt herself sigh in pleasure. It really was a nice feeling. Her eyes slowly closed of their own accord.

"My precious Rosette."

It was barely above a whisper, but her eyes snapped open immediately. Had he said what she thought he had?

The inquisition in her cerulean eyes was met by a strange twinkle in the depths of his crimson orbs. The same smile still played about his lips, the flash of a fang glinting underneath.

Teasing. Inviting. _Daring_.

If possibly, her face flushed an even deeper color. What in the world **was** he playing at?

"Initiative, Rosette."

"Eh?" she sputtered.

"Why are you hesitating, Rosette?" The same smile remained fastened to his lips, as though he were amused. "Your speech, your actions. You have the attention now, my Rosette. What's the matter?"

Was he _taunting_ her? But...he was right. Why was she being so submissive all of a sudden? Absentmindedly biting down on her lip, she knew the answer. That form of his had thrown her offguard. The dreams...

"You...Well, you..." she stammered awkwardly, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Hmm?"

Oh, how she wished he'd stop smiling like that! It was getting unnerving, to say the least.

"You...look, um...weird," she finished lamely, not meeting his gaze.

"It didn't seem to bother you when you first found me here," he commented.

"Well, you were acting differently, too," she said softly.

"Does this form _bother_ you?" he inquired curiously, his grin widening a fraction.

"I don't know if "bother" is the right way to put it..." the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Instinctively, she held a hand to her mouth in surprise of her own words.

"Oh?" he spoke lightly, brushing a strand of fine gold hair behind her ear. "Then what might be the right way, _my Rosette_?"

She couldn't find the words. Or couldn't _speak_ them, at least. But he already seemed to know this would be the case.

"Do you mind me taking your initiative for a change?"

She favored him with silence, until his hand cascaded slowly over the side of her face, eliciting a small gasp from her lips. The fingers came to a rest just below her chin, where they curled beneath and coaxed her face upward. She complied and her gaze locked with his intense crimson eyes once more. He was leaning down toward her slowly, eyes half-lidded as the descent continued. Rosette felt her own eyes flutter closed in anticipation, her heart beating as though she were running a marathon.

Her firey inner conscience was screaming at her. _**Hit him**, Rosette! **Beat him into oblivion!** Squash him like a-_

Everything melted away when his lips finally reached hers. He pressed gently at first touch and she returned the gesture, pushing up to meet him. That seemed to be all the assurance the devil needed. He deepened the kiss, an urgent pressure and longing erupting like fire to consume them both.

This wasn't like her dreams, Rosette realized. Oh no. It was_ far_ more enjoyable.

The dying embers of the fire cast wicked shadows around them as they explored the sensations of each other's touch. The nun never registered when exactly her arms had securely fastened themselves around his neck, or when his hands had buried themselves in her hair. This was _passion_. This was_ longing_.

And it ended too quickly.

His breath was ragged and her bottom lip was swollen, but the enjoyment they had experienced was clear. Crystal clear.

Rosette opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed a finger to her lips gently.

"We'll go exploring again another night," he promised, a wicked grin crossing his features.

The book lay open and forgotten on floor, blank pages reflecting the last of the fire's light.

Well...that took quite a turn once I actually started to write it. And ended up a good deal longer as well. I apoligize for what you might consider to be OOC. I merely decided to explore a different side to Chrno, not necessarily a dark side, though you could consider it that if you wanted. I did imply Chrno was actually expecting Rosette to find him that evening. After all, the book was revealed not to have any words printed in it. Hehe.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Turned out more angsty than I had orginally intended, but I'm still happy with it. Write what you're compelled to write, ne?

If you'd be kind enough to review, I'd be very grateful. This is my very first Chrno Crusade fanfiction and I've been having kittens about it. I have quite a few more ideas for CC fanfiction, but I want to see how this one goes over.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Hidden Pages

Hey once again, everyone. I did say that I would give continuing this fic a try, so here goes. Keep in mind, I have no solid direction (I'm sorry!). I have no idea where this is going to go yet. Maybe it'll even go beyond this addition if I think of a decent plot. I can make no promises at this point, however. So please bear with me on this.

And I know I've been really lazy with writing this. Please don't hurt me. I'm just confused on what to do. Some people like Chrno being that way, others want Rosette to take a stand. Well, I guess you can always stop reading if you don't like what I end up doing with the characters...

**Special note**: Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I really do feel better. And the reader reviews for Chrno's Smile will be in chapter 3 of Blank Pages, so look for the responses there (I know it's messy, but please bear with me).

With that said, I'd like to provide some feedback to reviewers for "Strawberry Shortcake":

**Lord Cynic**: The manga is _definitely_ worth it if you can get your hands on it! (Trust me, Daisuke Moriyama is a genius). The anime was somewhat disappointing, but it was nice in its own light. I'm glad you enjoyed the read, though. I know Chrno was pretty blunt, but I have fun bringing his character to new lights and to his extremes. Strangely enough, I thought it was a pretty long one-shot, though. oO Thanks for the review!

**Aiko**: Your reviews are always so fun to read. XD lol. Thanks for reading and supporting my one-shots! I really appreciate it. :3

**Angelstars**: You like Chrno that way? XD I don't know what it is I find in his character that makes me see him in that light, but it just seems right somehow. I can't explain it. He is a demon, though. And I like to portray him that way. Thank you for the compliments and the review. :D

**RyuuMahou**: I'm glad you didn't find it OOC (though I'm certain I pushed some aspects of their characters a bit hard at some points). Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it!

**davis45108**: You're most welcome. I think reader-responses are a _must_ for writers, especially in the area of questions. Thanks for the encouragement and the review! I'll keep at it. :3

**Shado-Fyre**: Poor Rosette. XD hehe Yeah, I have fun with that. And of course Chrno bites. XD I have to give his fangs some purpose. Thanks for the review!

**Rauko**: oo...I've, erm, never been quite complimented in such a way before (blushes to the roots of her hair). I don't know about going to college for it, but I'll _definitely_ continue writing! Thank you so much for your support and kind words! (hugs)

**Lillian Claire**: Cliches can be fun sometimes. XD I'm glad you think the title worked out. I only now noticed the similarities of the title to one of Maiden's fics, though. I hope that wasn't a problem... And I'm glad they didn't appear to go too OOC. I know I really do push them to the limits sometimes. And I agree that manga will almost always outshine whatever they can do with anime (you're right about it being loads cheaper, too. XD). I'm very into reader-responses, so be expecting them from me. :3; Thanks for the review!

**Zillenoise**: Once I read it over again, I realized how kinky it was. XD; I mean, I'm well over-age for that kind of thing, but I never thought I could write anything erm..._suggestive_, even. XD;;; And I'm really glad you thought they were in character. I'm always afraid of straying from their true portrayals when I start pushing limits. :x And yeah, Rosette probably should have slugged him a good one, but I guess she got caught up in the moment? lol. Thank you for the review!

**NightElfCrawler**: I'm glad you liked it. XD I'm not really good at suggestive stuff, but I'll get the hang of it eventually (how sad that is, since I'm freshly 20). Thanks for the review!

**Chizz-muffinChik**: Lol. Reeked of cuteness XD That made me laugh. hehe I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much for the review. :3

**JasmineScent85**: Thank you :D I'm glad you liked it. And I know I push their characters to the limits sometimes, but I really try not to break those limits. I'll keep it up. Thanks for reviewing!

**roguehobbit**: Oh, their fighting scenes are just _too_ fun to write. Trust me. XD I'm glad you liked it! And I'll still be writing CC fics for a long time, so don't worry. :3 I'm addicted. Thanks for the review!

**Centauri Cruxis Angel**: I have a lot of fun portraying Chrno's character, lol. And due to the hints they drop in the manga, he's definitely got something darker in that head of his. I play on bringing that forward in my fictions, constantly. Thank you for the review :3

**Jazzy Uchiha**: Thanks for the review! I will be writing many more CxR fanfics, guaranteed. :D

**Milena**: Me too, but I'm not so great at writing suggestive things, for the most part. XD I'll practice. Thanks for the review.

**Corporate Lullabies**: I would probably say it took place _after_ Azmaria, actually. I know they visit a similar place along with her, but this is another area altogether (sorry if that was confusing! Hope that clears it up a bit). Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you liked it.

**Outsane**: Glad you enjoyed it! I'll definitely keep writing more CC fanfiction. Thanks for the review!

**elyssalyn**: Thank you! I'm so glad it was fun for you to read (I had a lot of fun writing it, too). I'll keep cranking. XD Thanks for the review!

**thechickenlittle**: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm a big fan of your CC fanfic, as well! You're an excellent writer.

**Dark girl and Hiei's Girl**: I will try to keep it up. Thanks for reviewing!

**yeyana**: XD I made some squee!

ooooooooooooo

**Blank Pages Chapter Two: Hidden Pages**

ooooooooooooo

Bright sunshine poured through the opening of the curtains, dropping a thin ray of daylight across the snoring form of Rosette Christopher. The figure laying messily upon the bed payed no heed to the gentle light and grumbled unitelligibly as she turned over on her side, facing away from the window. Satisfied with her new position, the groggy young nun snuggled into her pillow and the snoring resumed almost immediately.

That is, until a loud knock on her door caused the blonde girl bolt straight up and fall unceremoniously to the floor, due to her half-asleep state and lack of balance.

"Rosette?"

The sleepy exorcist rubbed her eyes and pulled her legs down from their tangle atop the bed, to join the rest of her on the floor. Blinking as the knock fell upon the wood once again, she raised herself to her knees. She could vaguely recognize the voice, but her mind was still too muddled to put two-and-two together.

"Hum, wassissit?" she slurred lazily.

The figure on the opposite end of the door sighed. "You can't possibly still be asleep! This is late, even for you."

"Oh, Chrno," Rosette finally realized, slumping back to the floor with a yawn. "Still too early. Want to sleep more."

Chrno sighed with aggravation, easing the door open. "Rosette, get up. Sister Kate already isn't pleased that you missed morning mass. You'd better not push it."

He was answered by a loud train of snores from his Contractor, who was happily curled up on the floor by her bed. A vein started to throb on the demon's temple as he approached the girl's side, his long train of violet hair fluttering out slightly from behind him.

"Rosette!" He crouched at her side and shook her shoulder lightly. "You can sleep later. Now _get up_!"

"Mmm...just a little longer, please," she mumbled, grabbing his hand from her shoulder and cuddling the dark-skinned apendage to her chest.

He immediately blanched, attempting to pull his hand away as his face heated up. Rosette hung on, whining softly from his struggling.

"Dun go...please..." she whined sleepily.

Azure eyes suddenly shot open and she promptly released his hand. "What the?"

Still in shock from her behavior and sudden waking, the crimson-eyed demon didn't pull his hand away quickly enough for the nun not to have taken notice. In two seconds, she was on her feet, blushing madly and glaring at the demon in mounting rage.

"You-YOU! CHRNO, YOU _PERVERT_!"

The overgrown boy backed up slowly, waving his hands before him in some form of defense. "I didn't do anything, Rosette! You grabbed my-"

"DON'T YOU TRY TO BLAME THIS ON ME, YOU CREEP!"

It was quite a sight, the high-ranking demon, even in his older false form, cowering from the roaring blonde teenager. The latter, which proceeded to snatch her pillow with one hand and beat it against his head while her free hand pulled violently on one of his pointy ears.

"Not my fault! Not my fault!" the demon chorused pathetically, crossing his arms above his head in some form of protection.

Rosette finally ceased her onslaught and threw the pillow across the room with a huff. "Shoulda done that last night when you were comin' on to me," she mused, crossing her arms.

He went ridged, then blinked up at her, ruby eyes laced with confusion."Last night? What are you talking about, Rosette?"

The blonde blinked back at him, gesturing between herself and his form, equally as confused. "Didn't you...? Didn't I...?"

Chrno raised an eyebrow in further puzzlement and she immediately blushed, turning away from his awkward but curious expression. _'Oh, it was a **dream**! Of course. Another one of those weird dreams. Just an sleepy illusion.'_

"Nevermind," she stated with finality, forcing her blush off as she supplied him one more hit upon his noggin.

He rubbed the crown of his purple hair, sending a slight glower of irritation in her direction. "Well at least you're awake now. And you're snoring probably woke anyone within ten miles of here-OW!"

Rosette provided another smack to his head for the comment, then pointed toward her messy bed with a light sigh. "Okay, you know the drill."

Nodding, the demon rose to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently as Rosette retrieved an object from on top of her bedside table. She climbed onto the sheets behind his form, situating herself comfortably behind him, and started brushing through the long violet strands with swift strokes.

It was odd, she thought, to have to reach up into his hair for a change. The young nun remembered the days when she would have to reach _down_ to brush out and braid his soft purple hair. And her cheeks flushed suddenly as she stared at the back of his older form, relieved that he couldn't see her face from their current position. Now that she'd actually stopped to take notice of it, his hair had seemed to have enlongated along with the rest of him. ...And thus was getting more difficult to brush through.

She began combing with a rougher stroke, determined to get the knots out and thus making the young demon squirm and wince from the force. Chrno turned his head to the side slightly, and managed to catch a snag in his hair beneath her left knee.

A near-squeal of pain released from the demon's mouth. "OUCH! Rosette, you're sitting on my hair!" Chrno complained.

She snatched his head between her hands none-to-gently. "Stop moving around!"

Grumbling to himself, he quieted down as she continued rolling the bristles through his smooth locks, until all the tangles and knots were successfully removed. Eyeing the silky sheen of violet hair with satisfied approval, she put the brush aside and laced her fingers into his soft hair.

Chrno instantly relaxed as her hands began weaving to and fro, twisting three large locks of purple hair in the familiar pattern. He loved the feel of her hands in his hair and when they lightly licked against the back of his neck. The brush was always harsh and left his scalp feeling irriated, but her gentle fingers worked _wonders_. She always took more time braiding his hair than brushing it out, but he never lifted a word in question. He'd be content to let the girl braid his hair all day if she wanted to.

Rosette's skilled fingers continued their task and his eyes instinctively half-closed in response to the thrilling sensations her touch was delivering to his system. He suddenly felt the need to be _closer_ to her.

Humming inwardly from the warm and calm feeling that was slowly intesifying, he began to lean back into the touch, craving more of it.

And abruptly startling the busy teenager behind him.

"Chrno!" she squeaked, letting the braid fall loose as she dropped it in surprise. Quickly regaining her composure, Rosette pushed him forward with both hands. "Look what you did, dummy! Four whole sections fell out!"

"S-Sorry," the demon boy stammered, his cheeks flooding pink with embarrassment. "But it felt..._nice_."

The combination of his words and tone of voice caused the nun to turn red. "W-Wha?" she sputtered. "I do your hair every morning and you never...well you never react like _that_!"

The demon muttered another apology and she huffed, returning dutifully to the task of braiding his long hair.

"You know," she voiced after a few moments of silence. "Your hair really _has_ gotten longer."

"Does it _bother_ you?"

Rosette stiffened, flashes of her dream raining back down upon her as she heard his words. Coincidence, right? But the way he said it sounded just like he had in the _dream_.

"Are you..._sure_ we didn't see each other last night?" she questioned softly, her hands resting limply in his violet locks.

He coughed slightly. "Is something wrong, Rosette? You've been acting a little funny this morning."

He sounded genuinely concerned, she realized. Those dreams must have really been going to her head. But come to think of it, she'd never thought to ask him...

"Chrno, why did you decide to change forms?"

Although she still couldn't see his face, she felt him stiffen once more.

"I...I don't know," he finally said after a period of prolonged silence.

She frowned at his back, prodding his spine with one finger. "Tell me what you're hiding, Chrno. You're tensing up about something. What are you _hiding_ from me?"

"**Nothing**!" he spouted harshly, causing the girl behind him to rock back onto her feet, blue eyes wide.

"But Chrno," she protested yet again. "If there's something serious going on, or something I can help with, I want to know!"

"Just **_forget it_**, Rosette!"

And without another word, the crimson-eyed demon hopped off the bed and stalked out of the room, violet wave of hair trailing after him, and leaving a confused and upset Rosette behind him, clutching a yellow ribbon tightly in one hand.

He hadn't let her finish braiding his hair. This had never happened before.

And unable to stop the torrent of emotions that came over her, the blonde nun sank forward on her bed and cried.

ooooooooooooooooo

Some days he _truly_ hated himself.

His senstitive ears had picked up her sobs well after he'd left the room. And his heart clenched painfully at the acute, but distinguished noise.

He had made her cry. His Rosette was crying because of _him_.

And yet, he was too ashamed to go back and tell her the truth.

He wanted her to believe it had been a dream, something her own conscience came up with. And it seemed that's what she began to think was true. But he couldn't keep up the charade. Rosette was catching on too quickly. He couldn't throw of her questions forever. How could he have thought he might actually be able to fool her?

He was the _real_ fool.

...But what could he possibly do now? Run back in there and spit everything out?

_Yes, Rosette, I kissed you. Yes, Rosette, I said strange things to you. Yes, Rosette, I **liked** it._

Oh God, he couldn't tell her _that_.

Shame, Shame, Shame.

He did register that she'd responded to his kiss -but that didn't mean anything! Anyone could get caught up in a moment. Even Rosette.

And what had possessed him to...?

The demon boy looked down at his newer form's hands as he came to a rest upon his simple bed in the Elder's hut. He'd been the one to ask for this. To ask the elder if there was a way to alter his human form to something above that of a child.

And the old coot succeeded brilliantly.

Chrno no longer looked like a twelve-year-old boy. His form now resembled that of a young man (with a few quirks, such as the ears). And with the form change, came other changes.

The first time he'd seen Rosette after the body morph, she'd gone into shock from his apperance. And he immediately felt the guilt for what he'd done. She was uncomfortable around him now. He'd asked to be altered from what she was used to.

And then the _strangest_ feelings had come over him. Sensations he most definitely wasn't used to.

Somehow, standing taller than Rosette, instead of looking up at her, triggered something in him. He was rarely around her in his true demon form, so he wasn't sure if the same effect would be granted in that situation (not that he was eager to test the theory). But when...

When had he ever stopped and wondered how _soft_ her skin would be to his touch? How _pretty_ her eyes shined in the sunlight? How _inviting_ her lips were when she smiled?

He found himself looking at Rosette in a new light.

And it frightened him.

Why? Because he_ liked_ it. He was attracted to her. And the attraction was only growing.

He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to go back to being a child, either.

Chrno was torn.

And the previous night had changed everything. If possible, things only got worse once night would fall. He didn't even have to be around her to be thinking of her.

He _knew_ she was going to find him that night. He could feel it. He was waiting, and yet he was hesitant. Of course he wanted to see her, but what would _happen_? What if he felt compelled to do or say something strange?

She came.

He tried to ignore her. He really did. The only thing he could find to distract him was red-covered book by the fireplace. And the damn book didn't even have any words! What was he going to _do_?

It was clearly obvious that Rosette did not appreciate being ignored. She'd pulled at his braid, his cheeks, his ears, whatever she could get her hands on. He didn't give in. He refused her every attempt.

But when she finally resorted to her fists, as she had commonly done when he was in child form, he'd felt an undeniable urge to _stop_ her.

The electricity that coursed through his system at the skin's contact sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. And it subsided as quickly as it came, once she had apruptly pulled away.

But he craved _more_. _More_ touching. _More_ contact.

And she delivered, with another furiously aimed punch to his head. Only this time, he wasn't content to let her pull her hand back. He wanted to hold it. To keep it. Savor the feeling.

Still, he looked at the book, keeping his eyes away from hers as she tugged strongly against his grip. She must have been dumbfounded by this point. He smirked at the thought. His actions had surely floored her, as much as they were equally shocking him.

However, his resistance was growing weary.

...And he let go in one simple crash of blue and red when his eyes met hers.

Chrno remembered _everything_ he did. In full detail. It wasn't as though he was acting through some kind of spell or drunken stupor. He _wanted_ to do it, to say it. All of it.

And it was the first time he could ever recall Rosette being rendered speechless.

But should he even be proud of that? Some part of him was, he realized with another dose of shame. He liked having an _affect_ on her, being something other than a scratching pole for her anger and irritation.

Recollections of the their first liplock flooded back into his mind and he flopped back onto rough mattress, gazing at the peeling plaster ceiling.

He wanted to kiss her again.

Yes, even through all the shame for just having run out on her, all the shame due to his actions the night before, he just couldn't help what he was feeling.

This had to stop.

"Oh, Chrno, my boy, you're back."

The demon boy sat up, violet hair slightly ruffled as he caught sight of the Elder in the doorway. He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, then stood as he approached the old man.

Yes, it had to _stop_.

"Elder, I want to return to my child form."

oooooooooooooooooo

Rosette wasn't sure how long she had been laying there. The curtains were messily closed, and she still hadn't even gotten dressed.

Dim reddish-gold light filtered silently into the room and she was made aware that the day was nearly to its close. She'd rudely chased off anyone who came to her door all day long, giving numerous excuses for being allowed the priveledge of being left alone. The young nun could tell they were worried, especially Azmaria, but she wasn't about to get anyone involved in her problems.

No. She and Chrno would work this out.

Sitting up from her mattress, Rosette pulled the yellow ribbon, which was still clutched safely where it had been all day, back into her view. Her eyes shifted from sadness to a sort of resigned determination.

Grasping the ribbon more tightly in her fist, she rose to her feet and stomped out the door, not even bothering with her boots or any other form of outer clothing.

Even if she had to pound on the Elder's door in her _nightgown_, she wasn't about to let this go unsettled.

And she would braid Chrno's hair before the sun set. He wasn't going to break their tradition. She _treasured_ it, and she was sure he did too. The blonde exorcist could tell.

Maybe _he_ could overlook the missing link for one day, but something that precious would not be broken if she had a say about it. Like the pocket watch, it was a _connection_. Something special between just the two of them.

Perhaps she had been a bit nosy with stubbornly poking into his business that morning, however. He'd tell her when he was ready, right? She had been wrong not to trust him.

Her pace slowed as she reached the door to the stone hut, hearing a familiar voice shout from within.

"What do you mean I'm "**stuck**" like this! You didn't tell me this was _permanant_!"

"Oh, come now, Chrno. It's not really _that_ bad, is it?"

"_Yes it** is**_!"

It was rare to hear Chrno yell...what had happened?

Rosette's sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion and she lifted her hand to the door, sliding it open and effectively grasping the attention of the two individuals within.

Chrno nearly choked on his own breath. "R-Rosette?"

Ignoring him, Rosette turned to the elderly man in the lab coat. "Can you excuse us for a little while, Elder?"

The elder grinned widely, nodding as he came toward the door. "Of course, my dear. And to _repay_ my kindly stepping out of the way..."

As his wrinkly hands reached out toward the area of her chest, Rosette immediately pounded the living daylights out of the old pervert and mercilessly kicked him out of his own hut.

Chrno merely blinked, having seen this behavior many times.

Slamming the door behind the old man(who was whining about his poor back), the young nun brushed her hands in satisfaction and turned to fix a glare on the violet-haired demon, who cringed in response.

"You. Sit. **Now**," she instructed the devil, pointing at the floor.

He opened his mouth in inquisition, but promptly closed it when she narrowed her blue eyes further. Complying, the crimson-eyed demon obediently sat down on the dust-covered floor and looked up at his Contractor with a blend of curiosity and apprehension.

She walked right by without casting a glance at him and proceeded to kneel behind his form, much like she had previously done earlier that very morning. And to his astonishment, she combed her hands into his purple mane and began braiding his hair.

No words were exchanged between the two as she twisted his locks. He didn't need to ask her why. This had been an important daily event between the two of them. He silently cursed himself for having left her before the task was finished that morning.

Upon finishing the intricately knotted pattern, Rosette briskly tied the bright yellow ribbon to the end, like she always did.

There was an almost comfortable silence that followed.

And naturally, Rosette was the one to break it. "So, what was it you were yelling at the Elder about?"

Chrno could tell she was trying to act casual about the question, so as not to pressure him. He inwardly smiled. "Nothing important." Ouch, he realized. That was a lie. "Er, don't worry about it, Rosette."

She sighed almost wistfully. "It's alright. You'll tell me about it when you're ready, right?"

His ruby eyes broadened faintly, but became the size of saucers once he felt her hands brushing a few stray violet hairs away from his neck. He swallowed, trying to will himself to stay calm.

Perhaps...Perhaps now would be a good time to tell her. He didn't _like_ lying to her by any means, he was just afraid of scaring her, like he was sure he had done the previous night. But he couldn't just keep running from the problem, either.

Her finger began playing with the collar of his shirt and he shifted under her touch, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Rosette, there _is_ something I have been hiding from you..."

My first cliffhanger? Well, it seemed like a pretty good place to leave off. I hope no one is upset. This means I'm going to continue even further though (yay?). So um...look forward to chapter three :3;; I hope no one is upset on where I'm going with it so far...

**NOTE**: I did have another idea for a series CC fanfiction. A parody, actually. I doubt many of you have seen or heard of Labyrinth, but with some changes, I found a way to twist it to a CC Universe (lots of twisting, but it might work, in some _twisted_ way ;3). But I won't touch on the idea if you guys don't want me to. It was merely a really, really, _really_ cracked idea I had when I passed by downstairs a few nights ago while my parents were watching it. So, please tell me what you think. I'd be very grateful. And don't worry, Blank Pages will be continued until I'm done with it.

**NOTE 2**: Credit for the routine of braiding Chrno's hair in the morning goes to Maiden of the Moon, and her CC fic called "Tangles" (which was excellent, by the way. Great use of metaphors :3 )

Review please if you can spare the time. I appreciate it a great deal.

And of course, Thank you for reading.


	3. Torn Pages

And finally, I update. Yes, I know it's been awhile. I've been quite a bit busy with work and other things. I apologize if the time it took to get this out was upsetting. This coming week is going to be a nightmare (I'm doing the lighting for a play my father is directing and the show goes up next weekend), but I will try to find more free time to write, okay? I'm working really hard to get this out by this weekend, even though these are my roughest days at work. Please, please, please be patient with me. And thanks to all the reviewers who have supported me! I'm forever in debt to your kindness.

**NOTE**: I'm afraid that the Labyrinth idea went down the hole. I was definitely going to keep it more to CC than to Labyrinth itself and I guess people got the wrong idea. Chrno wasn't going to be the Goblin (Demon) King...lol. I was going to stick to the way CC handled things. For example, Rosette's brother is kidnapped. Well, only one person fit the bill of kidnapper if you ask me... Anyway, I threw it down the toilet, so I'm sorry. I think everyone was getting the wrong idea and then I was getting confused about my own ideas for it and it just made me frustrated. I'm very sorry. I will try to come up with a better or more original chapter story as soon as I can. Please be patient with me.

**NOTE 2**: Things are about to get terribly complicated with this chapter, seeing as how I've begun to form a plot (filled with holes, but a plot nonetheless)...you have been warned.

**NOTE 3**: To avoid confusion, keep in mind that this takes place after Rosette finds out about Magdalena and Chrno's past. If there's any further confusion, feel free to ask questions and I'll answer to the best of my ability.

I decided my reader responses were a bit too messy, so I decided to keep things more appropriately spaced. Therefore, the reader responses below are to the reviewers of Chapter 2 of Blank Pages:

**fallenangeljulian**: More fluff, huh? Hope this will suffice...

**Angelstars**: I'm glad you like it. :3 I have fun portraying the characters in different ways, but try not to break their foundations. And Chrno is such a fun character. lol As for the Labyrinth idea, it kind of died. But I'll try to make up for it with another and hopefully more original idea once I think of one! And as you can probably tell, writing the interaction between Chrno and Rosette is my favorite part to write. XD

**kyanightdragon**: Thank you. Hope this is soon enough.

**TashaRae**: Cliffies are awfully convenient for an author, though. ;D I finally have an idea of where I'm going with this story, though I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet. Hope it satisfies. :3

**pyro the dark angel**: Yeah, "Tangles" was adorable. Thanks for the review.

**elyssalyn**: Truth is, I'm still working on exactly how the Elder changed Chrno's form. But it will definitely be revealed soon. Maybe next chapter. :3 And I've only begun playing with the tension between my two favorite characters, lol. Looks like the Labyrinth thing went down the drain though.

**davis45108**: I'm glad I can achieve setting a mood. That makes me feel as though I've done at least part of my job as a fanfiction author. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'll work harder to see just how much of that I can accomplish. And yeah, the continuation seems to be going farther than I thought it would. hehe

**Helbaworshipper**: Glad you liked it. :3 Thanks for the review.

**Lillian Claire**: Yeah, Chrno has been keeping secrets, but I'm sure Rosette isn't always fully open with him, either. Especially where her feelings are concerned. So it's a fair trade? hehe Rosette seems to go on and off with her submissiveness in this story. I hope that doesn't cause too much confusion. :x Thanks for the encouragement and the review!

**Princess-Lalaith**: Um, I hope this is fast enough? I'll try to get the next one out even sooner, if possible. Just been a bit busy. Please don't kill anyone. xx;

**Zarra Rous**: More, it is. :3;

**Hanyou-Mieko**: Sorry about the cliffie. Thanks for the review! No worries about the Labyrinth thing, though, cause I dropped it.

**roguehobbit**: Tormenting Chrno is fun, though. But I let him have his manly moments once in awhile. Hope this is soon enough of an update. Don't worry about the Labyrinth thing, though. I kind of ditched it.

**JasmineScent85**: Thanks for supporting my writing here and my artwork on the Astral Lines forum! (hugs) I really appreciate it! Hope this update is soon enough.

**Megami Ryuuzaki**: I guess people don't like cliffies, hmm:D;; Well, we need them sometimes. Hope this update is soon enough.

**Lord Cynic**: LOL. Yeah, I like her Japanese voice well enough, but her English voice is the annoying one. And you can find the manga at most bookstores, I think... Like Barnes and Noble or Walden Books. And I thought Chrno's recount of the night before would be nice. I like to share both character's thoughts and perspectives on situations. It is continuing still, and now even has the beginnings of a plot (lol, me trying to develop a plot...scary). Thanks for the review!

**Centauri Cruxis Angel**: I apologize for leaving you hanging. :3;;; Sometimes they're just so convenient to leave off on, though... LOL It would hilarious if he came out and told her something like that. Hope my version doesn't end up disappointing. oO;

**romulus901**: Thank you very much! The Labyrinth idea flopped, but... Happy belated birthday to your friend:D

**Lunatic Pandora1**: XD They're just so fun to write. Especially when they interact. Poor Chrno does get picked on a bit much, though.

**Aiko**: Yeah, Chrno seems to be having problems adjusting to his new body and new feelings, just as Rosette is having to adjust to him. Thing might be a little confusing between them, but just wait until the next chapter...oh boy...

**ChibiSamiSala**: I'm sorry, but I think the Labyrinth idea flopped. You can read above if you want to know the details.

**Jazzy Uchiha**: Thank you. Hope this update is considered soon enough.

**Lechan**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. :3 I update as soon as I can. Thank you for the review!

**Outsane**: Thank you so much! I'll definitely keep writing. Hope it doesn't disappoint anytime soon. :x

**Maiden of the Moon**: No worries, lol. I'm honored that you can find the time to review a little fic like mine. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one doesn't dissapoint. Poor Chrno can be so fun to pick on, though. Thank you for your kind compliments! Things are going to get a little messy next chapter, however...

**Indygodusk**: Poor, poor Chrno. But he's such a joy to pick on. Mwahaha... The Labyrinth thing may not work out afterall though, so I've pretty much scrapped it.

**Hikari**: Thank you for the review and kind words! I'll continue to update.

**Hopeless Romantic**: I'm glad you like how it's going so far. Things are going to get more complicated, but I'll be updating! Thanks for the review.

**Silver Rei**: (blushes) I'm really honored that you'd think that highly of my writing. I'm really touched. I hope this is soon enough of a continuation?

ooooooooooooo

**Blank Pages Chapter Three: Torn Pages**

ooooooooooooo

Rosette's hands froze amidst the collar of his shirt, a sharp intake of breath being the only sound she could release in response to his soft admission.

She _knew_ he had been hiding something from her. Of course she could tell... but she hadn't expected him to come out with it so soon. Somehow it made her heart beat a little faster. This was going to be important.

Anticipation. Strong and heavy.

Tick, tick, tick...

The life clock gently counted the seconds of silence as the tension in the air thickened considerably. Rosette heard her demon companion take a shaky breath, as though he were trying to calm himself before he continued. Her hands remained stationary in their position, not daring to interrupt.

"Rosette, I should have told you this morning," he started, as though still unsure of his own words. His voice was cracking slightly, but the tone was definitely serious. "It..It wasn't...It wasn't..!"

"**CHRNO!**" Accompanying the slightly familiar screech of the demon's name, the door burst open and slammed against the stone wall with a deafening smash.

"AUUGH!" Twin screams erupted from the two within, taken completely offguard.

Chrno jumped backward in surprise, and his body slammed right into his Contractor, abruptly sending them both crashing down onto the floor from the force.

"Get your head off of _there_ and **GET THE HELL OFF OF ME**!"

The poor violet-haired demon could only see stars as his blonde partner quickly shoved his body off to the side, her face flushed a deep red. Chrno moaned pathetically from his position on the floor while holding his aching noggin and still attempting to get the room to become more clear than its current swirl of colors.

"Have I interrupted something?" The voice from the doorway was obviously a little amused, but also held a note of disappointment.

If possible, Rosette blushed more deeply, sending a sharp glare to the newcomer. "What are you doing here, _Satella_?"

Damn that woman. Damn her. Chrno had been just about to tell her something very important!

The German woman swung her long sheen of hair over to the side, simultaneously tossing a taunting smile to the irritated girl. "My business is with _Chrno_, not you, Sister of Destruction."

Finally throwing off his dizzy spell, the said demon sat up, pointing to himself as he blinked in confusion. "Me?"

Rosette shook vibrantly, like a volcano ready to burst. "What business do you have...barging in here without so much as knock...and then saying such **RUDE**-"

"Oh, so I **_was_** interrupting something, then?"

Blue eyes blinked, the anger receding like air out of a hole in a balloon as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, suddenly at a loss for words. Chrno took the opportunity to place himself between the two before Rosette could find her voice- and anger, again. "What do you need to talk to me about, Satella?"

The red-haired woman glanced meaningfully at Rosette before winking in Chrno's direction. "This is for your ears, Chrno. Not hers."

The slightly-older form of the demon glanced pleadingly to his sapphire-eyed Contractor. "Whatever it is shouldn't take long, Rosette. Okay?"

The firey nun rose slowly to her feet, shaking as she attempted to hold in a re-building torrent of rage. "**FINE!**" she burst out in fury, blue eyes blazing. "WHO CARES IF YOU _WERE_ INTERRUPTING SOMETHING! JUST TAKE HIM!" Shoving Chrno roughly toward Satella's vicinity, Rosette stomped her way to the door.

As if by instinct, Chrno quickly dashed forward and caught her arm, startling the young blonde. "Rosette, listen to me." She turned to face him, brows still furrowed angrily. "Tonight," he continued, locking his crimson eyes with hers. "Meet where we met _last night_. Understand?"

Cerulean eyes widened drastically as her mouth fell open, all anger forgotten once more. They didn't meet at all last night. It had been a dream, hadn't it? What in the world was he talking about?

"_Understand_, Rosette?"

He squeezed her arm gently and she swallowed, allowing a small nod. Before she could glimpse the warm smile he offered before he let her arm go, she turned and fled without another word, heart beating wildly in her chest as she expanded the distance between herself and the Elder's hut.

Once his partner was safely out of earshot, Chrno turned to the waiting young woman, whose eyebrows were raised highly in inquisition of what she'd just witnessed. He, however, chose to ignore her silent question.

"Is there a problem?"

Deciding not to satisfy her curiosity-for the time being- the redhead's expression turned serious. "Actually, I have a message for you."

Chrno felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. This didn't sound good.

"One of the demons with my older sister, the feline one, requested that I relay a message to you as soon as possible," Satella explained, " I'm not sure what it means, but she was certain _you_ would understand."

There was a pause and Chrno curled his fingers in and out nervously.

"It involves a clock-like device and a woman named Magdalena..."

ooooooooooooooooo

Rosette Christopher hung from the stone column, her body still heaving and inhaling sharply from her mini-marathon across the grounds, and her ears ringing with the rushed pace of her heartrate.

It wasn't a dream.

Oh God, it _wasn't a dream_.

Chrno did- and said- _everything_, just as she remembered. Unconciously, she raised a finger to her lips and let it linger for a moment. He had really kissed her? She had really kissed him back?

Something was still foggy in her mind. ...What had happened _after_ the kiss? She could recall him speaking, but the words were muddled. ...Then everything went black.

She had passed out, the young nun realized. But what had Chrno done then...? An image of his taller night-clothed figure carrying her off to the women's dorms enterered her mind and she felt her face heat. He must have brought her back to her room.

And tonight...

Tonight was most definitely going to be interesting.

"Rosette?"

The blonde girl nearly shrieked in surprise, jumping to the side. A small, pale hand reached out to steady her. "Are you alright, Rosette? You look like you've been running for your life."

"Oh, Azmaria," the blue-eyed Sister sighed in relief.

The Apostle raised one fine eyebrow, helping her friend to stand up straight before letting go. "Who did you think I was?" she questioned curiously, then her features creased in worry. "Did something happen?"

Rosette rubbed the back of her head and laughed shakily. "No, no. It's nothing. You just startled me."

Azmaria's face remained frowning in concern. "Rosette, dinner was served an hour ago. You were hiding in your room all day and refusing to talk to anyone, then suddenly turned up missing from the dorms without a trace."

The blonde exorcist waved her hands frantically. "I'm alright. _Really_, Azmaria. I just went to see Chrno for a little while, that's all." She smiled lop-sidedly at her female companion. "Sorry for worrying you."

The silver-haired girl looked skeptical for a moment longer, but shook her head and smiled despite her doubts. "Well I brought some leftover food to your room, in case you were hungry after missing the main meal."

Rosette returned the smile, fully. "Thanks, Azmaria."

"But," the young Apostle grabbed a hold of the taller girl's hand once more. "Even though I may be young and lacking in experience, I'll do whatever I can to help if you want to talk to me about anything!"

"I'll keep that in mind, " the nun promised with a wink. She patted the girl's hand softly and made her way back to the dorms.

Ah, food could take her mind off of _anything_.

ooooooooooooooo

The demon Sinner wasn't sure just how long he'd been staring blankly at the wall. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But it didn't matter. He didn't care.

Far too many questions were running like wildfire through his head.

Chrno replayed Satella's message in his mind.

_"She didn't seem too keen to tell me any details, but she wants to see you right away. And she mentioned that you must bring the that device, the clock, with you. She'll meet you at the girl's grave at sunset tomorrow, she said. ...I assume you understand this better than I do."_

Of course he understood. Bring the life-clock to Magdalena's tomb.

...But _why_?

Sheda was a good friend of his, from back in the day. She got along well with Magdalena, too. And no one doubted her supreme mechanical and science-related skills. The cat demon was nothing short of a genius.

And for her to request to see him there, of all places, and probably without Aion's knowledge, was simply mind-boggling. And thus he concluded, must be _phenominally_ important.

He'd had many thoughts regarding the possibilities, but each was more outlandish than its predecessor. Besides...there were_ other_ things occupying his mind currently, as well.

Such as a certain hot-headed blonde exorcist by the name of Rosette Christopher.

And judging by the increasing inky-blackness of the sky, it wouldn't be long until their appointed meeting time. Then...things were going to get sticky. Chrno was already aware that he almost bluntly told her she hadn't been dreaming the night before. The demon Sinner wasn't about to start lying to her all over again. And that meant, he'd tell her the _truth_. For certain.

Chrno groaned aloud in frustration. _How_? How in the world was he supposed to tell her something like..._that_? True, his actions from the previous night reflected what he'd spent the day hiding from her, but what if he...

What if he felt compelled to do something again? Or speak words that may unintentionally startle her?

Fine mess he'd gotten himself into.

Not that he would mind brushing his fingertips over her soft cheek again, or taste the sweetness of her lips once more...

Whoa, **whoa**. Already his thoughts were straying into the new danger zone! That couldn't be a good sign.

Shaking the rising heat away from his face, the crimson-eyed boy rose from his cot and quietly crept out of the Elder's hut. His form blended into the night effortlessly, disappearing into the darkness as he swiftly trekked across the grounds and toward the dim light flickering from the distant window of the common room.

oooooooooooo

Rosette couldn't sit still, not even for a few seconds. Eletrifying anticipation bubbled through her veins and refused her a moment's relaxtion.

Since Chrno already assured her that she hadn't been dreaming the night before, what _else_ could he be hiding?

It bothered her greatly. His hesitation to speak to her of it meant that whatever it was he was hiding, had to be something in context to_ her_, right? Or if it wasn't that, only one other thing was even possible.

Was he going to tell her something else about his past? Something she hadn't "witnessed"?

An image of a beautiful young woman with pale blonde hair and ocean-colored eyes flashed across her mind and her heart gave an unnatural jolt, as though it had been sqeezed by an inviible pair of pliers. _Magdalena_. Of course she couldn't forget. Chrno's love, his most important person...

Everything _she_ could never be to him.

The invisble pressure increased and she instinctively clutched the night clothing over her chest. No, she couldn't start thinking about that right now. Chrno would be coming soon.

She sighed, letting go of the soft fabric.

Perhaps she should be ashamed of hiding things from him, too...

"Were you waiting long?"

"Eee!" Rosette nearly flew out of her own skin as she fell forward onto the floor in surprise.

The tan-skinned male immediately rushed to her side, helping the startled girl to her feet. "Sorry, Rosette. I didn't mean to scare you."

There was a slight pause after he successfully lifted her lithe form from below. Rosette skillfully avoided his eyes as a pretty pink blush rose to her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream, was it, Chrno?"

He swallowed, his eyes drifting shut. "No," he admitted softly. "We _did_ meet here last night, and..."

"We kissed," Rosette interrupted lightly, her sapphire orbs trained on the fire flickering to her left. Then abruptly, she whirled around and snatched a hold of both sides of his shirt's collar, one flap in each hand as her voice erupted in a desperate whisper, blue eyes filled with confusion and silent pleas. "Then what-_what_ is it you're-!"

"I'm attracted to you, Rosette."

The blonde froze in place, shocked cerulean eyes broadening as they searched his deep red gaze. _W-What?_

That was the absolute_ last_ thing she could have dared to guess he was going to tell her.

Chrno took her stunned silence as an invitation to continue. "I'm not sure what to tell you now, to be truthful, but I don't think hiding it from you was going to do any good, in the long run."

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered, her eyebrows twitching in puzzlement as she processed the information.

His gaze was serious as he kept his crimson orbs focused on her. "Did you _feel_ anything when I kissed you last night?"

The fair-haired nun blinked as her mind travelled back to the previous evening and the thrill his actions and words sent through her body. Of course she felt _many_ things when they had kissed...but how could she begin to translate that into something she could actually articulate?

"More than anything," he deep tone cut the silence once more. "I felt...like I _never wanted it to stop_, Rosette. And as though...I wanted to do even _more_." She sucked in her breath, unable to reply, and Chrno immediately regretted voicing anything. "I scared you, didn't I?"

He moved to back away from her, even leaving himself open to her beatings if she felt the need to hit him. And his surprise was more than clear when she briskly reached out and took his hand, halting any further distance he could put between them.

"I like it...when you're open with me, Chrno."

At this, his stunned gaze rose to meet her clam blue eyes once again. "I was a little taken aback with your strange behavior last night and I probably should have knocked you good for it," she mused, smirking slightly. "But you don't have to be afraid, Chrno," her voice softened as she reached a slim hand to his face and traced the curve of his cheekbone. "You don't frighten me. What you have to say may knock me off my feet sometimes, but don't _worry_, okay? I'd rather you were open and truthful with me, instead of _hiding_ everything."

"But Rosette, I-"

One small finger glided down to press against his lips. "You don't have to pretend to be a child all the time. And I'd be a liar if I tried to say I wasn't attracted to you, dummy."

He blinked cutely and she chuckled, removing her finger from the skin of his lips. "Well, anything else you want to say?"

Chrno merely stared at her for a moment, watching the firelight dance across form. He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side in silent question. "Chrno...?"

Gentle but firm fingers latched underneath of the teen exorcist's chin, persuading her head to arch backwards. The demon's other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her more snuggly against his tall frame as his face quickly descended upon hers. Rosette's dark eyelashes barely had enough time to close before Chrno's lips reclaimed hers, filled with new confidence and traces of the previous encounter's desire. Passion heightened from the intimate action and the blonde girl eagerly returned his mouth's embrace upon her own.

She was forever grateful that it hadn't been a dream. To experience such bliss was _heaven_.

The hand left her chin and slowly began to trail down her exposed neck. The young demon exorcist involuntarily shivered from the touch.

Yes, it was heaven. She felt as though she were floating in the sea of Astral, diving deep into the depths of her partner's soft and pleasure-inducing movements...

His hand travelled farther down, feather-light as it passed her collarbone.

Maybe the other Sisters would consider her acts sinful, but she didn't care. At the moment, Rosette felt she could take on Sister Kate's worst mood and pull out victorious. Her arms worked up to their position of the preceeding evening, twining around his neck as the kiss entered an even deeper state.

Still the hand descended, slowly, until it rested over the cloth covering the left side of her chest. And there it remained.

Rosette felt the slight shock of something akin to an electric spark and pulled back just slightly from her demon comrade's busy mouth, her eyes blinking open as heat rose to her face in mere seconds. "Wha?" she half whispered-half moaned.

Chrno appeared unaffected by her bit of discomfort, completely absorbed in the kiss. Her hazy mind finally registered exactly where the tingling was coming from, sending an immesurable blood rush to her face that could put any blush to shame. Her mouth began to mimic a fish as she pushed pushed herself away from the demon's strong lips. At least, enough to alert him that something was wrong.

"...'Sette?" His half-lidded ruby eyes blinked open, still heavy with desire and longing. "Is something-"

The violet-haired demon's speech died instanteously when he realized where his right hand was situated and immediately withdrew the appendage, stuttering unintellibly as his blonde Contractor's fist collided with his skull. He rubbed his swelling cheek and lifted his gaze to hers, surprised the girl hadn't continued her assault. She glared back at him, face still flushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Chrno..." she ground out, blue eyes narrowing. "There's such a thing as being _too_ open, you pervert."

The crimson-eyed demon forced a nervous chuckle, backing away from the aura that surrounded the girl, currently laced with promises of pain and punishment.

"Well, uh...Good night, Rosette," the Sinner spoke awkwardly and rushed, disappearing into the shadows within seconds.

The blonde exorcist glowered into the darkness for a moment longer, until she was sure he had vacated the area, then sighed and lost all support in her legs as she fell to her knees.

It had felt a little..._different_. Sure, it was pleasurable, but... When his hand had...and his kiss had...

Magdalena had Chrno's **love**.

...She had his..._lust_?

oooooooooooo

I hope that was satisfactory for the wait? Again, I'm really sorry. I would have gotten this chapter out earlier, but it would have been shorter. And I like to write pretty long, so... By the way, I won't turn this into anything lemony, so don't worry (unless a lot of people request it, then maybe I'll put something on AFF eventually). I'm just going to confuse the hell out the characters. And it only gets worse next chapter...

Please continue to review if you would be so kind! It really does inspire and motivate me to keep going on this fic and I'm glad so many of you like it. I hope not to let you down.

**Next chapter**: Chrno will recount the heated encounter with his Contractor and Sheda will have news that is sure to turn Rosette and Chrno's world upside-down.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Note

Sorry that this isn't an update. I will try to have the chapter done by the end of this week, if I can manage it.

I just want to mention that I am alive and have not by any means given up on this fic or any of my CC works planned for the future. Life has gone very downhill for me as of late and I haven't gotten around to writing much at all. Got back from Tennessee a week or so ago, a visit meant to pay last respects to my Grandfather and last living grandparent, who was 3rd stage cancer. I say was, because he died this past Friday. Aside from that, the only relationship I really have with anyone, namely my best friend, has gone completely down the tubes and is only going further as they chose not to care anymore. Unfortuneatly, I still care a great deal and it makes things difficult. On top of that, work has been extra stressful and longer now that summer has begun.

I apologize for those of you who were looking forward to an update. I'm working on it and trying to deal with everything else, so have a little patience, okay? And for those of you who were most upset by last chapter and what I left a clue for happening in the next chapter, you're not being forced to read this story. If you don't like what I do, then you don't. I'm not going to change the story ideas I have planned to suit readers' preferences. I was asked to continue this one shot, and I am doing so. I can't please everyone, okay? But I'm sticking to my orginal plans, regardless. Please, _please_ be patient with me. I'm trying to get back on my own two feet as soon as possible.

Thank you for your time and hopefully I will have chapter four ready for you by this weekend.

Manda-chan


	5. Missing Pages

Hey again, CC fanfiction world. If you want the reasons for my long absence from fanfiction, please see the note before this, for I don't feel like typing it all out again.

**Note 1**: I actually did a piece of fanart that directly relates to a scene in chapter one (the fireplace kiss). If you would like to see it, there's a link to my deviant art page in my profile.

**Note 2**: To further what I mentioned in my note, it seems my last chapter upset a decent number of people. I want to make a few things clear: Yes, what Chrno did could be considered OOC if you want, but give me a break. I needed to confuse Rosette, okay? I'm not turning Chrno into a skirt chaser. He just has problems dealing with his hormones, sort of. And what I have planned with Magdalena I'm going to keep going with, whether the readers like it or not. I can't just change things to accommodate the readers' tastes like that. Again, if you don't like it, you're not being forced to read it. This was a one-shot, by request I continued it and developed it into a story, and therefore have a plot. And I'm going to stick to it. Thank you for your patience.

**On to reader responses for Chapter 3 and the AN **(this is going to take up a bit of room, so bear with me):

**fallenangeljulian**: An update at last!

**Fabi-Chan**: lol. XD Well, I imagined boy's aren't very in-tune with their hormones at first. And you're right, I do put a lot of a effort into this piece. It's probably my favorite of my fanfictions so far.

**Lunatic Pandora1**: They're called male hormones. Personally, I don't think Chrno would handle them very well. If you don't like the way I portray Chrno, you don't have to read this.

**JasmineScent85**: Thanks again for all of your support. (hugs) Really. I don't think I would have made it this far without your help. I really appreciate it. And I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Lechan**: I'm afraid this chapter will not be very enjoyable for you...you'll see why. I kept with the plot I had planned. The rating won't go up, I don't believe. And thank you for all the support on my situation and what I was dealing with. (hugs) -- I'm not weirded out by hugs, if you can't tell. Thanks again! Things have looked up, just a tiny bit.

**Angelstars**: Thank you for your support and reviews on all of my CC fanfiction. I appreciate it more than I can express to you in words. (hugs, hugs, hugs) And if you like the angst, you're really in for it. XD

**Dragon Rider Tayo**: Thank you. :D Here's more...finally.

**Lillian Claire**: Yes, that's exactly what I want in this fic. Rosette is confused, and that's the way I thought was most realistic for her character. And don't worry about the lemon. It was just a small suggestion I put up. I'm not comfortable with writing them, but I was willing to do it if the readers requested it. That's all. Thanks for your support, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Kabashka**: Thank you! I'm trying to keep it up! I know I should write for myself, I just feel a little pressured to please, sometimes. It's part of my nature. Thanks for the well-wishes!

**Nalu Girl**: I'm honored that you like my story and writing. :3 Thanks a lot!

**Lord Cynic**: Don't worry, you're free to ramble in your reviews as much as you'd like. :3 I didn't like Aion in the anime, not one bit... But anyway, don't fret yet! This isn't going to be lemon. I simply dropped the possiblity if the readers _requested_ it. That's all. It's not something I have planned, but I wanted to leave the option open. And...I'm not all that comfortable with writing them, considering I have only written one. I needn't get into that. Thanks for your reviews! And whether fortunate or unfortunate, I continue to write long...

**MoonlightMiko**: I'm really glad you like it! I love changing the moods. I think it adds a bit of spunk to the writing, even if it may be abrupt sometimes. And I'm sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter will be worth it?

**Outsane**: Sorry about the AN...I just had trouble writing this for awhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it's worth the wait.

**SilverYouko300**: I'm really glad that you love it! Thank you for the review!

**Indygodusk**: Yeah, Satella likes the younger Chrno more. hehe. But after this chapter, she need not worry about annoying Rosette... Thanks for the review!

**Hopeless Romantic**: Thank you very much! Here's the update, at last!

**MizuiroSnow**: Thanks :D The update has come!

**Centauri Cruxis Angel**: I take bribes! Just kidding. lol. This chapter is sure to mess things up...severely. Thanks for all your support and reviews on my CC fics! (huggles)

**Aiko**: Oh, things are about to get a little _more_ than interesting... Thanks for the review!

**ennui deMorte**: The cat demon does make her appearance this chapter:3 Things are going to get very complicated... Thanks for the review!

**roguehobbit**: The plot is about to congeal, boil, and blow up. Get your hard hat and run for the bomb shelter! And thanks for the review. XD

**tyne**: Thank you. :3

**SisterRosetteTheExorcist**: Thanks much! Here's the update, finally!

**Racheru-Chan**: Eh, being embarrassed is almost glued into my nature. hehe... Updated at last! Thanks for the review! And I sympathize with you greatly. I hope your Grandfather's condition improves. Thank you for the support, and I'd like to offer mine to you. Stay strong. Hard times are never easy.

**KristiexxNguyen**: Finally continued!

**Hikari**: Sorry, I was dealing with things in life, and with things in the story itself. I will update sooner from now on.

**tigger093061**: Thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Not sure about the lemon stuff yet...

**elyssalyn**: I'm honored that you find the time to review at all! Thanks a lot! And yes, finally in this chapter, the secret to Chrno's transformation will be revealed. :3 Thanks for your support and reviews! Much appreciated! Thing have finally looked up a bit. I hope the price of patience was worth this update.

**Quicksilvermad**: Thanks :D

**Cassandra**: I hope it remains exciting, or at least interesting. Thank you for reviewing!

**RanDOMaZnWRIteR**: You'll see Rosette's full reaction this chapter. Things get even more confusing for the poor girl... Thank you for the review!

**SylverAngel**: Yeah, I enjoy writing him as a young man instead of a boy. It's different and fun to work with. Thanks for the review and support!

**Vivid Aura**: I'm honored that you consider this a treat. I hope it stays that way. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chrono-Crusade1**: Thanks, and here it is!

**Stray Twilight**: Sheda's news can probably be interpretted in many ways...you'll see! Hope you enjoy the update! And thank you for the review!

**Stratagirl**: Thank you for the support on my story and my drawings!

**Maiden of the Moon**: Things have finally taken a slight turn for the better! And though it wasn't much, I decided it was time to get back on my feet and get back to writing. Thank you for your support! I know I have a lot of reading and reviewing to catch up on regarding your fics. I look forward to it. :3 Hope you still continue to enjoy the story.

**Mase-chan**: Thank you for your support! I'm getting back on my own two feet! Even if it took a little time...but, I never give up:D

**silent:tears:fall**: I'm glad you think it's worth waiting for. And thanks a ton for your support!

**Daughter of Bast1**: Thank you ever so much! You'd...wait til doomsday for an update? Wow. o.o And I'm glad you can understand...it was very hard. But I finally realized I can't just dwell on things forever. I think he would be happier if I smiled and got back to my feet. So that's what I'm doing. Thank you again!

**pyro the dark angel**: Thank you. Grandpa is in a better place, now. And I think he's happy to be back with his wife.

**Jazzy Uchiha**: Thanks for the support. I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope this one doesn't crush your interest in the story...

**Bella1893**: Indeed, it's hard to concentrate on writing when so many things plague your mind. But I've finally gotten past it and got back to my feet. Thank you for your kind words and support. And as for where we visited, it was right near Nashville, as a matter of fact. We were in Old Hickory.

**Weaver Goddess**: Thank you. I really took your care to heart. And Chrno's quote was uplifting. Thank you very much for the support. (hugs)

**Janet0041**: I'm really glad that you like the story. And I've finally updated. Thank you for the reviews!

**Daniela**: I'm trying not to press myself, and although it's hard to for a pessimist to be optimistic, I'm getting back on my feet. Thank you!

**Narumebleu**: I don't know if you've seen me on the internet a lot. It's possible. Manda-chan was mainly my name for this site. I also go by Amako-chan and Serika Mersian. Not sure if I'm necessarily who you're thinking of. Anyway, thank you for the reveiw. I have updated at last.

**fluff lover**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't fret, don't fret! I merely left the lemon idea as a suggestion. I've only ever written one, and it was quite uncomfortable to write. I just wanted to leave the option open to the readers. That's all. Thank you for your support.

**davis45108**: You're right, things did get a little better. The sun has finally peaked from beyond the rainy clouds. Thank you for your support! I have updated this fic, finally.

**Aoi**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know I took a long time in updating this, but I do hope it's worth the wait. Once the writing really started to flow, I was ecstatic. Thank you for reveiwing.

**Christy**: Thanks a lot. Yeah, I did like experimenting with the changes of an older Chrno. I'm glad you like it.

**neko-chan**: Thank you for the encouragement! I'm finally back on my own two feet!

**ChibiRaccoon**: I'm glad you like it, so far. Rosette is confused, and I can't really blame her. So much is happening in such a short time. I hope the suspense didn't crush you. The update is finally here!

**Tifa Hikari**: Thank you very much! And I hope this means your patience has paid off. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chi-chan**: Thanks a lot! I'm having a good time writing this fic. Here's the update, at last.

**Mad-4-Manga**: I am doing better, thanks! I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for the review!

And finally, **_finally_**...you are to be rewarded for your patience. Enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blank Pages Chapter Four: Missing Pages**

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Demon Sinner narrowed his deep crimson eyes, staring at his right hand accusingly, as though blaming it alone for what took place just minutes ago.

What had he been thinking when he'd performed such an indecent act?

He really didn't want to scare Rosette. Or upset her, for that matter. And somehow it seemed like he'd managed to do both in one go. He'd ruined everything, hadn't he?

Would their friendship ever be the same again?

His red eyes gleamed through the darkness as he let out a soft sigh, eyes training on a particular second story window from his position beneath the courtyard maple tree. The candle lighting the room from within went out, but the demon's orbs remained fixed upon the window.

Despite his shameful actions, Rosette had mentioned that she _liked_ it when he was open with her. Recalling the words somehow made him feel a little warmer inside. Perhaps even if things between them _did_ change or become a little awkward, they'd remain close to one another, regardless.

And being bound by soul assured that, with every tick the life clock sounded.

Ruby eyes broadened, still transfixed on the blond exorcist's open window. _The life clock!_

In the mess of thoughts and sensations that arose when he met with his Contractor, he'd completely forgotten to retrieve it. And unfortunately, he needed it.

The violet-haired form bit his lip, hesitantly tearing himself away from the shadowy protection of the tree and taking a few tentative steps toward the building in the near distance. By the looks of the still and silent area beyond the open curtains of her room, Rosette had turned in for the night. And...she commonly took the life clock off and set it on her bedside table while she slept, didn't she?

As much as the young demon disliked the thought of sneaking into the women's dorm, or more specifically, the blonde girl's bedroom, this would be the _perfect_ opportunity to snatch the device. Rosette wouldn't realize until morning, and by then, Satella's butler would have him well on the way toward his destination. He could use that time to think up a decent excuse to provide to Rosette when he returned.

Chrno felt a stab of guilt pierce his chest. He was attempting to do something behind her back, _again_. His fist clenched at his side as he continued his stride toward the open glass doors, which were creaking slightly in the light wind.

He couldn't tell her. Something things...were better left out of her knowledge. And knowing the blue-eyed tornado, she'd probably make a huge deal out of it and demand to come along. Yeah, things would get really complicated under those circumstances.

...But somehow the guilt remained, embedded into the corner of his mind.

The agile form leapt up to the windowsill easily, long purple braid drifting behind him as he peered inside. Sure enough, Rosette was sprawled atop her bed, blankets splayed everywhere and snores echoing off of the walls. The young demon had to stifle a chuckle at the sight. She was a hard sleeper, indeed.

Brushing a linen curtain aside casually, he touched down on the floor and lifted his sharp crimson gaze about the room. It was fortunate that the demon's eyes were accustomed and developed for night vision. Finding the pocket watch was sure to be a snap.

Narrowed eyes lingered for a long time on the bedside table, but for a reason unknown to him, the watch wasn't there. Where else would she store it while she slept?

The answer came in a flash of moonlight that seeped through the curtain when he shifted, causing a particular area to gleam in reflection of the soft glow.

...Why did his luck have to continue to _worsen_?

He'd found the pocket watch. That was a definite plus.

However, it's position was _not_.

The demon felt his cheeks heat in the darkness. Why, _Why_ did she have to ironically wear the life clock to bed on this night?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he edged closer to her blissfully sleeping form, determinately avoiding from focusing his gaze on where the watch was safely cushioned.

How in the world was he going to retrieve the object he undeniably needed?

Well, that answer was simple enough, but...how could he go about getting it and _not_ waking his Contractor? And without invoking her wrath as well, preferably...

A bead of sweat fell down his brow and mixed with another below it, combining and sliding down his cheek as he attempted to slow his ragged breathing pattern. Coming to a halt at her bedside, he hesitantly lifted a knee onto the sheets, earning a small creak from mattress. Chrno winced at the noise, swallowing hard once again, but thankfully, the blonde dreamer did not stir. With a shuddering breath, he lifted a second leg beside the first, invoking another strangled sound from the strained bed. Trying his best to ignore the moaning of the mattress in regards to his extra weight, he reached one clawed and shaking hand toward the shining watch face.

_Just a little farther..._

The tanned hand finally found its destination, gently grasping the watch. The Sinner nearly let out a relieved noise, but quickly caught himself, instinctively clutching the clock a little tighter in his grasp.

Sucking in his breath, he gave the contraption a small, but sharp tug.

The sleeping figure did not wake, but nor did the watch break free from its bindings.

He administered another tug, slightly rougher.

...Still nothing.

The violet-haired demon sighed inwardly. This meant the watch chain's clasp, in the back, would not break free unless he seriously forced it. And that, he could not afford to do. For one, it would more than likely hurt his exorcist partner. And two, it would most definitely rouse her from her slumber in the process.

Unlatching his grip from the watch, he inched his fingers down the side, reaching two talons for the gold chain that rested upon her night clothing. He felt a burning sensation tingle through his fingers as they briefly met the fabric and gasped aloud, instantly retracting the hand a few inches.

No, he couldn't chicken out now! If he could just quickly snap the chain, the pocket watch would be free.

Simple. Easy. Simple...

'_So stop stalling_!' he chastised himself mentally. '_Don't lose your nerve _now!"

Chrno's resolve hardened again, fingers reaching back to the small and delicate chain.

Thumb and forefinger extended, pulling slowly together around the waiting chain...

:**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**:

Rosette had chosen that golden moment to take an abnormally large breath, causing her bosom to rise at the precise second his talons had come together to grasp the chain.

Thus tearing an area of white cloth in their wake...

...And completely missing the chain at the same time.

The overgrown sealed demon could feel his ears and neck start to burn, the heat inching up his face.

'_Don't look at the open skin! Don't falter! Remember the goal...the **goal**_!'

His hand was burning, his vision was blurring...

But he _needed_ that damned clock!

Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he leaned farther over, encompassing his whole right hand around the chain. He swiftly lifted the gold bond from its resting place, prying his talons against it as he attempted to force the links to break.

_'C'mon_!' he prodded silently, '_Break_.'

His hand was slippery with sweat, but he held on.

'**_BREAK_**!' he urged again, unconsciously leaning even closer.

But the chain remained as stubborn as the girl it was entwined around.

Growling low in irritation, Chrno pulled his other hand from its hold of his balance, reaching out to help the first appendage release the thin barrier.

And then the sleeping form shifted, a strong leg flailing out with a particularly vulgar snore.

The unsuspecting demon, balance already diminished, took her heavy calf impact to his leg...

"Ah-!"

...And came crashing down on top of her.

Blue eyes surged open instantly when the impact hit, a strangled and choked noise forced through the open mouth.

Even the fiery blonde, in her deepest of sleeps, could not ignore a large weight crushing down upon her own. It was like being pummeled in the gut by a bowling ball.

Groaning, her eyes squinted to focus to the light.

...The bowling ball had very familiar long purple hair.

Chrno, who appeared to have momentarily blacked out from either shock or blood rush, suddenly came to his senses.

Senses that went positively wild when they placed his current position and situation.

Crimson eyes broadened to the size of dinner plates and he swiftly hurled his form off of his Contractor, stuttering and muttering incomprehensible words.

Rosette was uncharacteristically silent and unmoving.

Chrno realized this when he found himself miraculously untouched and unscathed from the rage and wrath he was sure she'd deliver instantly. Perplexed, he chanced an apprehensive glance at his blonde partner.

And felt his heart constrict painfully.

She stared back at him, wide-eyed and instinctively clutching at the clock around her neck.

There was fear hidden in the depths of the sapphire pools.

Fear.

Fear of _him_.

His throat was dry, but he had to try to force words out somehow. He had to tell her it was a misunderstanding. That look on her face...it would plague him forever. She must have thought that he had...tried to...

"Why?"

Her eyes pleaded with him as she carefully fingered the frayed patch on her nightclothes, begging him to tell her that her thoughts were wrong.

"I..." His eyes screwed shut, unable to bear seeing her expression any longer. "I...I...I'm sorry!"

'_Sunrise is approaching soon.._.' his mind reminded him. '_Tell her the truth and ask for the watch. There's no time!'_

No, he couldn't do it.

A fist clenched at his side, his own cowardice invoking a large heap of self-loathing. But it didn't stop him from what he was about to do.

Rosette nervously retracted as the demon leaned down again. Her eyes closed tightly, bracing herself for whatever was to happen.

**SNAP**

Shock forced her blue orbs open once more, a comfortable weight disappearing from her neck. Disbelief lined the shadows of her gaze as Chrno's taller false form bolted for the open window.

"No! Wait! Chrno! What are you-"

Her breath hitched in her throat as his head turned toward her from the perch of the windowsill, ruby eyes gleaming with suppressed sadness and guilt.

And then he was gone.

Rosette was frozen for a brief second, her hand clenched over the broken chain around her neck.

He'd just...taken the pocket watch. Her soul. Her _life_.

Why?

What was he hiding from her now?

Her former self came crashing back to shore, a tsunami of mixed anger, hurt, disbelief...

And energy.

The young girl leapt out of her bed, slamming her boots onto her bare feet and racing for the swaying open window. Calling upon her years of training and developed skills, she jumped out of the opening and performed a perfect diving-roll as she hit the grass below.

Blue fire intensified with determination as it caught sight of a figure running in the distance. And without wasting a single second of precious time, she bolted after him.

The answers would be hers. All of them. Whether he wanted to give them or not.

She _would_ discover the truth.

ooooooooooooooooo

"We're going to be a little off-schedule, Mr. Chrno."

The young demon panted as he raced by the convent gates, still attempting to catch his breath as he wrenched the passenger side door of the waiting vehicle open and dropped himself into the open seat.

"Sorry," he apologized lightly. "I had a setback."

The elderly butler nodded, focusing his attention on the road ahead and immediately bringing the car to life. "I can make up for lost time," Steiner assured, a small smile gracing his wrinkled features.

The automobile promptly took off like a shot.

oooooooooooooooo

Rosette Christopher fell to her knees, blue eyes shining with unshed tears as the buzz of the car died away.

She was too late. Chrno was gone.

A bare fist pounded the against the metal gate as the girl released an anguished cry of fury.

"You're so loud, even first thing in the morning!"

Rosette choked back a sob, eyes widening in surprise as a tall figure rounded the corner of the gate.

"Satella!"

The German woman tossed her long red locks over her shoulder. "What are you doing out here at this time of the morning, Sister of Destruction?"

The initial shock of seeing the jewel summoner lifted and Rosette jumped to her feet, desperately throwing herself at the woman and grabbing her arm. "WHERE DID CHRNO GO?" she yelled hysterically. "YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU?"

Satella was taken aback by the blonde girl's outburst, unconsciously stepping backward.

"PLEASE!" the exorcist continued, tears now streaming innumerable paths down her cheeks as she shakily clutched the tall woman's arm. "TELL ME, SATELLA!"

"Hexen der juwel" furiously shook her arm out of the sobbing girl's grip. "Calm down, already! What's _wrong_ with you?"

Rosette fell back to her knees, but her emotion-filled orbs stayed fixed on the busty jewel summoner. "You...delivered a message to him. I'm sure there's a connection! Please tell me where he's going, Satella! He...took the clock!"

Satella bit her lip. As much as she honored that the business was Chrno's, and Chrno's alone, she could easily tell the young demon had not told his partner _anything _regarding the message, not even the part that involved the pocket watch, the container of Rosette's soul.

'_She'd probably beat the answer out of me eventually anyway_,' the redhead thought with a grimace.

"He's gone to a grave."

Rosette gasped. "A… grave?" she questioned in a quivering voice. '_Please don't let this be_...' "...Whose?"

"I don't know exactly who she is," Satella stated simply with a shrug. "Someone called 'Magdalena', I believe."

Stunned silence.

A fine eyebrow raised over the jewel summoner's right eye. "You know this person, I take it?"

The blonde Sister nodded numbly, her eyes strangely lifeless as they cast to the ground. Why would he go...there? And with pocket watch...? What could...? Why her...?

A million questions ravaged the exorcist's poor mind. Each without even the hint of an answer.

"Rosette...?"

The fair-haired girl fluidly rose back to her feet.

"I'm going."

Hands clenched harshly at her sides, Rosette stalked through the open gates, heading straight for a single parked vehicle.

It didn't matter to her whose it was. If necessary, she'd pay them back. She could worry about that later.

After she got the answers she desired.

Satella could only watch, dumbfounded, as the hot-headed and impulsive girl broke into the car and brought it to life, taking off in the direction Steiner had gone with Chrno not minutes ago.

Realization hit her like a brick, just as the automobile faded from view.

"WAIT! THAT'S** _MY_ **CAR!"

ooooooooooooooooo

"If I may inquire, why is it that you need to be in Michigan by sunset?"

Chrno, who had been lost in thought while staring out of the window, turned blinking red eyes to the driver. "Well, it's a little complicated," he spoke after a moment of silence, pressing that he didn't want to further discuss the issue. "And even I'm not sure why it has to be by sunset. I'm just following Satella's message."

Steiner nodded, respecting his wishes, and glanced into the rear-view mirror, eyes narrowing. He didn't think he was really going senile. It would be a few years for that yet. ...Maybe he was paranoid?

Why did he get the strange feeling that the car traveling nearly a quarter mile behind their vehicle was _following_ them?

The young demon remained oblivious to the old man's suspicions as he dove into his thoughts once more, his talons unconsciously gripping around the life clock and stroking the smooth surface.

He knew what he'd done was wrong. Not only the _incident _in the common room, but also refusing to breath a word of his intentions and situation to his Contractor when he'd stolen the watch from around her neck.

Her graceful, slender, _bare_ neck...

No! Why was he having those disturbing thoughts again? He should be more worried about her reactions and the fact that he'd just jeopardized their whole relationship!

Furious with himself, the demon's crimson eyes closed, willing the further thoughts of his partner's appearance to vanish. He shouldn't think of her like that. Granted, he couldn't really _stop_ it, but now was not the time. He would have time to work things out with Rosette and his hormones after he found out the purpose of Sheda's request.

Magdalena... He still loved her after all this time, didn't he? Even though she was gone...and it was his fault.

But...what about Rosette?

His thoughts immediately shifted over to her once more.

Now that he'd been forced to see his energetic Contractor in a new light, other curious feelings and thoughts formed along with the less-than-appropriate ones. Chrno had always cared for her, ever since she was a mere twelve years old when they had first met, that fateful day in his love's tomb. He had always stubbornly believed that care was rooted within an almost parental concern.

And even after four years of growth, he remained alongside her, protective and watching out for her well-being. The contract had kept them close. Very close. To the point where his guardian-like care and concern began to grow into something more.

When had the protectiveness escalated to an almost..._possessiveness_?

Even in his smaller sealed form, the thoughts and feelings had arisen slightly. When the handsome blond minister would touch her, when any demon or otherworldly being tried to hurt her...

The demon boy became selfish. He did not want anyone or anything else to touch her or try to take her from him. And if they dared to cause her sadness, frighten, threaten or hurt her...

Sometimes he got a little carried away.

And Rosette appeared to remain naive to his changes, treating him like the child he appeared to be. Beating on him, teasing him, bossing him...

It's not that he disliked the attention he received from her, or how comfortable and easy-going she was in his presence, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow wasn't satisfied. The blonde girl knew he wasn't really a child, right? Maybe she was getting too comfortable with the sealed form.

A part of him felt insulted, misinterpreted, and mistreated.

Perhaps it was his demonic inner-workings that demanded a change, and downright refused to remain submissive.

He had complied with those wishes.

The Elder had seemed quite surprised with his request, to say the least, but did not question his reasons. Instead, the brilliant old geezer had shared a little information he'd discovered while working with the "Spirit" project (which had been a failure, but proved to be useful, nonetheless).

It did not require an Astral source to change to a form other than full-demon. None of the Astral power had been lost from the Elder's "lab rat" demons when he'd transformed them. The revelation baffled the young demon, but strangely made sense. He had decided to further inquire of the Elder why it was that he'd automatically taken such a childish form when sealed.

And had been surprised again.

_"It's something you're doing **unconsciously**, my boy," the old coot stated simply. "You're so tied down into your regrets, deep sadness, and guilt that you force yourself to remain small, insignificant. You have a very weak will to live."_

He was still bound by his mistakes. He was still running and hiding from his past.

Yes, it made perfect sense.

And with a small dosage of help from the Elder, he prepared to shift his form.

A warning was voiced and Chrno couldn't remember what it was, but it involved ever returning to the child form. He paid it no heed at the time. If only he had, maybe his Contractor would not have been forced to endure what she had.

Instead, Chrno let go of his tight hold to the past, for himself and for Rosette. He felt that in a way, this change would benefit the both of them.

...And now he was shamefully falling right back into his old footsteps again. Going back to the past.

Magdalena. The mistake. The pain. The sadness.

'_I'm sorry, Rosette_.'

ooooooooooooooooo

"Uwah! It's really Chrno!"

The eccentric cat demon bounced up to the taller demon's false form, smothering him with a friendly hug. The violet-haired figure returned it lightly, forcing a smile to his face. He was getting nervous.

Sheda's ears twitched as she caught sight of the life clock. "Ah! You remembered to bring my brilliant invention!" She smiled brightly, gesturing in quick motions toward the cave opening before them. "Come, come! You'll be simply _amazed_ at what I've discovered!"

Chrno followed her bubbly form silently, trying to suppress the shivers that raced down his spine as he trekked through the dark and rank enclosure.

The bespectacled demon finally came to halt before the all-too-familiar sealed doors of Magdalena's tomb. She traced a claw over the runes of the intricate patterns, springing the doors to life as they briefly lit and obediently widened to allow passage.

With her hands in her lab coat pockets and humming nonchalantly, Sheda skipped right up to the closed casket and then released a hand from the white overcoat, holding it out expectantly. "My watch device, if you please."

The crimson-eyed demon hesitantly handed it to her, desperately hoping that whatever the cat girl planned, it would not affect Rosette or alter her soul in any way.

Chrno wrenched his eyes painfully closed as Sheda reached over the wooden frame and carefully pried the top off the death container, a dull creak echoing eerily off the dirt and stone walls.

No...he did not want to see the remains of his first love. The young demon felt a wave of nausea at the thought.

"_Look_, silly!" The ever-cheerful genius prompted.

He swallowed, harshly pushing his fears down as he opened the ruby-colored orbs.

And nearly fell down onto the dirty ground in shock.

"H-How is that _possible_?"

Magdalena lay perfectly still, a soft smile resting on her ageless features. If it weren't for the dead flowers surrounding her, Chrno would swear she looked exactly the same as the day she had been put to rest.

Sheda grinned. "Surprised, aren't you? I was as well, I admit. Who would have thought that she could maintain her young appearance after fifty-four years!"

"How?" he whispered again, unable to pry his wide gaze from his dead Contractor's untouched form.

The cat demon adjusted her glasses, holding up the life clock as her grin widened a fraction. "It's connected to this," she announced gleefully. "Through some minor testing and the knowledge I had of my own brilliant contraption, I discovered something _spectacular_!"

She brought the Astral container nearer to the dead woman's form, and before their eyes, the watch face lit up.

Sheda nearly jumped up and down. "I was right!"

Chrno blinked, failing to understand what she was referring to.

Noting his confusion, she calmed her excited reaction, lifting the clock to his vision. "My wonderful piece of brilliance still contains a part of her soul!"

"WHAT?"

The cat demon nodded enthusiastically, her tail swishing back and forth. "And now for the real kicker..."

Chrno swallowed, waiting as he held his breath tightly in his chest, his heart racing uncontrollably.

"With this piece of her soul, and my flawless theory, we can return the soul fragment to its owner and thus bring dear Magdalena back to life!"

The violet-haired figure looked as though he had been struck in the stomach by an invisible punch, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "Y-You're kidding?"

"Nope!" Sheda assured, bouncing in place. "Granted, she won't have many years ahead of her, but she will live again for awhile!"

Something unbidden came to Chrno's mind, and he failed to keep the question from reaching his lips. "What made you decide to...Does Aion know you're doing this?"

The incredibly smart demon's smile became more gentle. "He does know," she stated. "And I've always had a soft spot for her, you know. She was a great assistant and a very warm human being."

Chrno smiled back, casting a fond glance to his peaceful former Contractor. "Yes," he agreed whole-heartedly. "She most certainly was."

"Are you ready for this, Chrno?"

He blinked back at the cat demon, then smiled again. "She deserves to have her life returned to her, even if she never forgives me."

Sheda's own smile turned almost playful. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do, Chrnooooo," she sing-songed merrily.

And after the cat demon carefully released a knob on the very back of the shining clock, the room was engulfed by a bright and blinding light.

ooooooooooooooo

Rosette Christopher couldn't deny that there were precious memories here. Yes, down in this stinky old and deteriorating cave, she met Chrno.

Four years ago...

"Wha?"

Broken from her reminiscing, the blonde stared wide-eyed at the shafts of light that filtered through the open doors in the distance. The doors to Magdalena's tomb.

Something was happening!

Rosette broke into a wild dash, halting as the light faded. She could hear voices, just slightly, through the large crack. One tone she recognized instantly, but there were two others that she did not.

Two others...?

Curiosity getting the best of her, the young exorcist peeked into the opening.

"Chrno? Is it really you? I thought I was... I missed you so much!"

Long and flowing pale blonde hair. Beautiful ocean-colored eyes, currently stained with tears.

...Slender arms wrapped around a form with a long violet plait.

Rosette's heart nearly stopped.

Magdalena was alive. Living, breathing, and...embracing Chrno.

She forced her eyes away from the touching reunion, blue eyes that burned with tears. Her trembling hands came to rest over her ears. The young blonde Sister did not want to hear his voice any longer. His deep voice, full of love as he greeted his former Contractor...

'_Stop being selfish, Rosette_,' she told herself inwardly. '_You don't have a right to be upset_.'

That's true. She didn't. Chrno deserved this. For all the pain and suffering he endured over her death, he deserved a second chance with his love.

She...had no right to interfere.

Her face remained downcast, shadows from her hanging bangs obscuring her eyes from view. Magdalena needed him more than she did, now. Rosette had no time to dwell. She would continue her search for Joshua.

Alone. Without the Order, and without her treasured partner.

Even if Chrno had been attracted to her, lust was _nothing_ in comparison to love.

'_I wish you happiness, Chrno. You deserve it more than anyone_.'

One tear struggled free and fell, gliding slowly and smoothly down her face. '_But_ _I will always love you..._'

As she turned and walked away, the exorcist never noticed the gold chain slip from around her neck and fall, forgotten, to the stone floor.

oooooooooooooooooo

"There's...someone I want to introduce you to, Magdalena."

She smiled, almost knowingly. "I would be happy to meet her, Chrno."

He blinked in surprise, red eyes wide. "B-But I never said the person was female!" he sputtered.

The smile remained on her features and she chuckled, quite amused by his reaction.

"You...knew?" he inquired incredulously. Her power to see future events had not vanished?

"And I know a few more things that you do not," she added, aqua eyes sparkling.

He raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Like what?"

Another chuckle. "You'll find out."

"Nyah! Let's get back outside!" Sheda chirped, brushing a hand against one of her ears. "This deteriorating tomb is no place for a happy reunion."

"Agreed," Chrno said with a smile, taking his former Contractor's hand as he led her out of her own tomb.

Sheda shut the large stone doors after them, effectively sealing the entrance once more. After depositing her invention back into Chrno's hands, she cheerfully bounced ahead, leading the way out.

Chrno moved to follow.

**CRUNCH**.

"Eh..?"

Quickly lifting his foot from the stone pathway, the demon knelt down to get a better look at the shock of gold laying innocently on the cold gray block.

A sharp gasp escaped his throat as the startlingly familiar chain was lifted from its resting place.

"...Rosette?"

Magdalena's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Chrno? What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard, grasping the chain in a tight fist. "I need to get back to the convent. _Immediately_."

The violet-haired demon had been so wrapped up in the situation that he had failed to notice his current Contractor's presence.

And now it, and she, had disappeared.

oooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry," Azmaria apologized with a bow. "I don't know where Rosette is. She's been missing all day." The Apostle paused for a moment, before timidly continuing. "I had...assumed she was with you, Chrno."

The said form fell straight down to his knees, horror, guilt, and fear plastered upon his features.

Magdalena was back...

And Rosette...was now missing.

oooooooooooooooooo

I do hope that was worth the wait? I _did_ say that things were going to get sticky. Feel free to leave any questions and comments you have. I appreciate the feedback immensely! Spare a review if you can, please.

To clear up a few things: As I mentioned at the beginning, Chrno is _not_ a skirt-chaser. Rosette is merely confused. _She_ thinks Chrno is merely attracted to her, and that she stands no chance against the love he has for his first Contractor. But above all of that, she truly wishes for him to be happy, and thus believes she can let him go and keep toward her goal of finding her brother. I believe she really does love Chrno that much.

I know, I know...angst.

Thank you all for your continual support! I'll never give up! (Hugs everyone)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

And of course, thank you for reading.


End file.
